False Awakening
by ParisAmy
Summary: What if the world you thought you lived in was just a dream? A false awakening. What happens when dream meets reality?.. “But he moved” Her voice is low, whispered, shaky. She knows what she saw. “They all move…its just what’s left of the system.” Jate
1. False Awakening

False Awakening

He'd watch her from afar. He knew her daily pattern. It never changed. He liked to say what she would do before doing it. He knows her so well. Yet at the same time he doesn't, because this is just simple observation. He doesn't know her favourite meal, or TV show. He doesn't know how she likes to sleep; on her side, her back, stomach? These are the things people, he, should know if he really, truly knew her. But for now, he knows her. He knows how everyday she carefully steps off the front porch, he doesn't know why she always looks first, takes tentative steps like suddenly it'll move. But she does. And he knows that. He knows she always shuts her garden gate by turning round and facing it. Not a simply swift movement, when you move your arm behind your back and pull it shut, while keeping your eyes ahead of you. No, she doesn't do that, she turns fully and shuts it.

But today, today is different. Her routine that had been the same for so long changed. He slid down the leather car seat, just so he was out of her view, but he could still keep a watchful eye on the women that at one time he loved. And he often questions himself. Does he still? If not, why is he here?

He watches as today she doesn't take extra care stepping off the porch steps and she doesn't turn fully round to shut the gate. Its fast and smooth, like she's done it before, but he hasn't seen. He watches as she doesn't even bother to look left and right when crossing the road, how she steps straight out oblivious to whether cars are coming.

Then suddenly she's in her car. Slamming the door sharp and fast, and then its unexpectedly hurtling down the road. He quickly puts his into gear and follows.

Before long their somewhere were he remembers. He knows this place all to well. She's walking in. The automatic doors opening as she stalks to a nearby lift. He takes note how she doesn't go to reception. She's walking the path of a women that knows were she's going. He imagines she's walked this floor before. She's been here before.

There on the third floor. Its quiet. Too quite. He can smell the familiar scent of disinfectant, he can hear her shoes squeak against the polished white floor. She's slows down. Stops. She looks through the glass window, he's too scared to approach further. To see what she's looking at. But then, she enters. The door squeaks as she opens it, light comes pouring out. Then nothing. He's back to the dim light of the corridor. He himself walks to the window, daring himself to look in. See who she's visiting.

He's face to face with the glass now, his ragged reflection staring back at him through the small window. He shakes his head. Is this a joke? He steps back. Now he's stumbling, running, tripping over his feet to get out. He needs to feel the rush of the California breeze against his skin, he needs to taste the air. The automatic doors open, as his need to feel to breeze increases, but then he realises, he cant feel those things. He can see the tops of the trees moving, drifting left with the direction of the wind.

But he cant feel it.

* * *

_He was Jack. The hero. The protector. The guardian. The Oceanic six survivor. _

_This man, stood high up on a bridge, this was not Jack. This was the man he has become. Desperate and weak. Alone and scared. _

_The wind makes him sway. Maybe its urging him to jump? Get it over with, because he cant find what he__'__s looking for in the bottom of a glass. Just like his father couldn't. Like father like son some people may say. But he was never like him. He was driven and focused. Determined and strong. Not now though. Now you could maybe say that, yes, he has become the man he didn't ever want to be. Drunken and Isolated. Powerless and distant. _

_The wind whips around him again. His legs bend with it, and he can feel himself falling, tumbling, free-wheeling through the air. Then he can hear his body hit the ground. Hard and Fast. Loud and Clear. His eyes open and he's still stood on the high platform, simply gazing down. For now all he can do is imagine what it would be like. What it would feel like. Realisation hits him hard. He's weak. He's scared. That's why he cant do it. That's why he cant jump. _

_Reminding himself he has nothing left. Nothing left to live for, to wake up for, his legs bend again. He leans over the side a little and he removes one foot from the solid, concrete bridge. He lets the fear in, he lets it take control. _

"_One… Two… Three… Four… Five." _

Somebody rings her. She doesn't know why. She doesn't care, her priority now is to get to the hospital, and fast. Grabbing her bag and coat, she stumbles down the porch steps, stalking down the path to the garden gate, she pulls it open, sharp and fast before closing it just the same.

She's in the car. Turning the corners of the streets that she doesn't know particularly well. She's never needed the hospital route before. And she's there all to soon, striding through reception straight into the lift, to the floor they've told her to come directly to.

Then she's inside his room, its brighter than the corridor, the blinds are up, she can see the trees, it's a nice view. But it brings back memories. Caught in a net. Happier times, but for him, or her? Then, in the far corner, she can see him, laid motionless in the single bed, the checked covers draped over his lifeless body. His head bandaged, face bruised, arm in cast. It looks bad. That's all she can think. All the passes, rushes through her mind. But he's alive, and that's what matters.

A tap at the door makes her turn sharply. A nurse. She comes further into the room, they exchange silent glances, she smiles weakly. Its forced. Its rehearsed.

She pulls the small, cushioned chair further to his bed, ignoring the nurse stood by the bleeping machine. She cant do anything. She cant tell her what exactly made this man do what he did. So for now, she ignores her.

"Hey…" She whispers, noticing the nurse look at her sympathetically out of the corner of her eye. "Its me…Kate." Her voice chokes, tears escape her eyes and she doesn't know why. He's alive. That word sticks in her mind. He's _alive_. She turns and watches as the nurse leaves, the door clinks shut only to be opened seconds later.

"Miss Austin?" She turns at the sound of the voice that's soft and patient. Her hands automatically wipe the tears away as she stands and greets the women.

"Yes…" She takes a few steps closer, almost mimicking the women, who neatly tucks her short brown hair behind her ear. She's tall, her stance is authoritive, as she clutches hold of a white clip board in her right hand. She quickly moves it across into the left, before extending her hand and introducing herself.

"I'm Doctor Williams, we spoke on the phone…" Kate accepts her hand, a brief shake, before she pulls away, turning her attention back to Jack.

"Yes, yes erm…when will he wake up?"

"That's the thing, he slipped into a coma, waking up will be a matter of time, now this could be hours, days, weeks, months, even years, but were hopeful" She explained, her voice the same unfaltering tone as she walked further into the room, to a stunned Kate who simply turned and looked at Jack.

"He can hear me though right?" Kate asks, sitting back down in the cream seat, her back hunched over, her arms resting on her legs as if they were to heavy to hold. Almost as if she was preparing for the worst.

"We like to think he can" Kate turned, would she ever get a straight answer? She watched as Doctor Williams turned quickly, before turning back on her heel to face her once again. "I'm not supposed to say this really, but…if your looking for hope, you wont find it here, but I…I believe in it and a little tip, talk to him, read, they say it helps" She smiled. Turned. A nod as she closed the door, leaving her once again alone with him.

"Why?…" She gripped his hand, wanting an answer, almost demanding one. "Why?!" Her voice rose and she was no longer sad or felt pity for him. She was angry and she needed an answer. She needed to know what would make him do this? What would push him to do this?

Then, her heart leapt, her eyes lifted from the blankets her head was resting on. His hand moved. His fingers. They flickered up. Was he waking?

* * *

Ok, thanks to everyone who has read this, please let me know how it was. Good? Bad? Worth more? Ok so if anyone doesn't know what a false awakening is; its an event in which someone dreams they have awoken from sleep. This illusion of having awakened is very convincing to the person. After a false awakening, people will usually dream of performing daily morning rituals, believing they have truly awakened. They could be anywhere doing anything. Thanks to xKatie-Bearx who read this chapter for me and generally helps me make decisions- mainly about posting or not. Anyway your great! Thank you :D


	2. The Places You'll Go

The Places You'll Go.

"But he moved" Her voice is low, whispered, shaky. She knows what she saw. She knows what she felt. Her hand is raised, pointing at the women, the doctor, then back at Jack, who lies motionless.

"They all move…its just what's left of the system." She explains, as she shines her small, pocket sized light in his eyes. "I'm sorry" She looks at Kate, who stares bewildered back at her. "Maybe you should try that reading" She smiles, and for the first time Kate she sees something in her eyes that she cant place with the other people here. Kindness? Concern?

She sighs, turning back round to face him again. Her eyes cast of his body as she scrutinizes his every feature, hoping to see some movement that showed some sign of life.

* * *

"….You can get so confused, that you'll start to race, down long wiggled roads at a break-necking pace, and grind on for miles across weirdish wild space, headed, I fear, toward a most useless place. The Waiting Place...for people just waiting. Waiting for a train to go, or a bus to come, or a plane to go, or the, mail to come, or the rain to go, or the phone to ring, or the snow to snow, or waiting around for a Yes or a No, or waiting for their hair to grow. Everyone is just waiting…NO! That's not for you! Somehow-" Her voice falters, she's read this twice now and no movement. None at all. She expected some. She expected it to be like some sort of magic trick, that once she started to read. He'd wake. But he hasn't, and now she's realising this isn't some trick, some joke. This is real. This is happening.

"Its nearly midnight, maybe you should go home, get some rest" A small, sympathetic voice breaks her thoughts as she nods in agreement. She's no use to him tired. She's no use to him at all anyway. She places the book on the side cabinet, she tries to get up but her legs wont move. Its almost as if there telling her, he needs her. He needs her more than he ever has.

But someone else needs her, someone that relies on her more than him, and she has to go. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Goodbye Jack" She whispers softly, squeezing his hand before turning and smiling slightly at the nurse stood close by.

"He'll be fine don't worry, we'll take care of him" The older nurse spoke softly, as if he was sleeping and would wake up if there voices rose. Her words helped though, and maybe she knew they would, maybe that's why she did speak, as Kate could sense herself wanting to turn round and sit back on the chair and just wait. Wait for him to open his and eyes and ask where he was, what happened, but deep down he would know this. He just wouldn't admit it to himself. As he was the doctor, not the patient.

* * *

_His black car is pulled up outside her home again. He wonders why she never sees it? Even when she's out in the front garden or taking him to school? But for some reason, she never notices. Its probably best she doesn't too. It's a little strange for someone to watch there movements, day in day out._

_He checks his watch. Eight AM. Then, just as his eyes lift up, he sees them. He can hear the laughs and yells, as just like every morning she calls after him to 'come back here' He smiles and thinks how good she is with him, warning him he cant go near the road and how he always has to look both ways before crossing, even if it looks safe or theirs no sign of a car. _

_Yet, although he smiles and sometimes chuckles along with the scene. He cant do it. He cant be a part of the dysfunctional family. He wont. It's a lie. And already too many have been told. But the places you'll go to be with, be near someone that, yes, you love, you care for. But will he go as far to have that cup of coffee? And however many times he tries to picture it. Its distant and blurry. He knows it wont be for a while yet. _

"Ok, time to go" She calls one last time up the stairs, checking her watch she sees that its 7:55. "Aaron, come on we've gota get going" She grabs her bag along with his, that's covered in stickers and writing and as he comes running down the stairs he takes it out of her hand and throws it over his shoulder. 8AM. She opens the door, taking timid steps off the porch she grabs his hand and as usual, the street is empty. No cars, no people. Just the sound of the wind hitting the tree tops and the birds singing. It seems perfect. Maybe it is? Or maybe its too perfect and something sinister is hiding, lurking behind every corner but, at this moment in time, she's just to naïve to see it. She should no better than anyone, looks can be deceiving.

"Come back here!" She calls after Aaron, he's too near the road and her heart rate fastens. She doesn't need someone else in hospital too. "Give me your hand…" She takes it quickly, looks left then right before crossing.

"Will you pick me up today?" He looks up, his blue eyes meeting hers, a smile that's to irresistible to say 'no' too appears across his face.

"Of course I will, honey" She replies as his hand tugs at hers, he wants to run ahead, she can feel it, just like a real mother could. She can read him because he _does_ belong to her. He _is_ her son.

They're at the iron gates and Aaron's already racing towards the playground to were his friends are. "Have a good day…" She calls to him, he turns and waves, a cheeky smile spread across his face as he runs quickly to catch his friends.

* * *

She strides through the hospital, the women at reception smiles, as she recognises her. She in the lift and on the third floor within minutes and now she's looking through the glass window, preparing herself before entering and suddenly it seems to real again. She keeps thinking this is some dream, she wants it to be anything other than this. She expected that maybe he would have woken, by some miracle, overnight he would have just opened his eyes and nurses and doctors would have rushed to his side and she would get a phone call, she'd sigh in relief and go straight to the hospital. But this isn't a dream or illusion, this is happening.

"How's that reading going?" Doctor Williams asks, replacing the sheets of paper in the wallet at the end of his bed, her smile is genuine and she sits down when Kate signs and rubs at the top of her head subconsciously.

"I thought-"

"He'd just wake up" She finished for her, Kate's head jolts upwards and she thinks to herself maybe she does have feelings? She nods in response- something she's gotten very good at over times. Just agreeing with what people said, accepting that not everything needs an answer, a small smile or nod would do, will do. "Maybe, maybe you should remind him of things that makes him happy…what does he like?" Doctor Williams offered, again that same smile on her face that Kate now begins to look at in a different light- maybe it wasn't so sincere at all, maybe it was forced and rehearsed like everything, everyone else in here.

"Erm…I-I don't know" Kate shrugs her own tiny smile playing at her lips as her eyes lower and she suddenly realises that maybe, she didn't know him as well as she thought. Or as well as she would have liked. "Erm…" She tries again, not knowing what to say but just saying it out of hearing her own voice, as the deathly silence surrounds her and she doesn't like it. It isn't a welcome feeling. "Work. He liked work" She smiles as the thought just suddenly hit her, remembering times, the island, him helping everyone.

"That's a hard one" The nurse chuckled to herself, before getting up from the seat and walking towards the door. "Have a think, maybe a favourite film you could put on?" The door shuts behind her, a loud, but soft click and Kate knew she was alone, trapped once more with him.

The words of the poem she'd been reading begin to echo in her mind, _headed, I fear, toward a most useless place. __The Waiting Place…for people just waiting. _She really was in that place, and the longer she waited the more frustrated she got, and she started to see how Jack felt, not being able to do anything, not being able to fix someone, and all you can do it watch, as that person slowly becomes nothing. And suddenly he's a distant memory, the former Jack, the former man that people looked up to. That she looked up to.

A noise outside makes her turn and her eyes catch the white clock, with huge black arms; Aaron. She grips his hand once more and kisses his cheek just like before, except this time there's no whispered words, just a smile and although she knows he cant see it, she knows he can feel it.

* * *

_He's in her house, opening the doors to rooms he has no right too. Her bedroom, her closet. He doesn't expect her house to look like this, neat and perfectly organised, simple décor, paintings and pictures on the fridge stuck with alphabet magnets. He's never known this Kate, this person, he wishes he could, but…Well there's always a but, always a reason. He's had a late night and is tired, he's too stubborn, too stuck in his ways. _

_The living room is littered in toys, small cars, racing tracks which wind behind the sofa and back round again under the coffee table. The DVD players tray is open, a disc still in, out of curiosity he pushes it in, turns the TV on and waits. _

_Its not a film, but a recording or her and Aaron on a camcorder, it shakes and he can barely see their faces, then he realises Kate's holding it one handed as she juggles Aaron and the camcorder in her hands. His heart wants to melt at the scene between mot- no they are _not_ mother and son. This little boy belongs to someone else. Not her. _

_The sound of keys rattling in the lock makes him jump. There back. The doors wide open- _

"Jack?"

"Yeah"

"Why would you want to go see Jack honey?" Kate places his bag on the floor, taking in the mess in the living room, before sighing, hands on her hips and she turns and faces Aaron who's also taking in the mess and mimicking Kate's stance.

"He's my friend…" He replies as he smiles up at her "….can I go watch TV?"

"No, you need to clean all those toys up first" Kate vaguely points in the direction of the living room as Aaron turns and looks astonished that she would want the beautiful mess cleaned up.

* * *

Another day, another breath of hope that he'll wake. He hasn't. She gets up slowly, the clock outside tells her its time to go.

She's holding the door handle in her hand, already starting to pull it down, but she cant leave like this, she still has time to say something, some small words of wisdom before she leaves, looking at the clock she knows she still has time.

Confidently striding over to the plastic, cream chair, she sits, pulling his hand beneath hers. "Jack?…Its me, Kate…remember when you said 'We're all going to be safe as long as we stay together.'…Well, what happened to us sticking together? What happened to everyman for himself is not going to work, we need to live together or were gona die alone…I still need you Jack…why didn't you come to me?… I-I just want you to know…that I'm still here, and I'm waiting for you….Jack?, Jack I'm waiting for you" This time she doesn't jump at the flickering of his fingers, her eyes remain on the tree's drifting with the wind outside his window, but then his fingers flicker again, she too scared to look though, this isn't happening, its just what's left of the system. Doctor Williams words echo in her mind, she's now saying them over and over again like a record on repeat. His body moves, his actual body moves, her heart stops, she can see out of the corner of her eye that he right leg just moved, his hand, its fighting to be released from hers, she tears her eyes away from the window, almost daring herself to see whether this is happening. His eyes flicker open, then close, the open again, almost adjusting himself to his new surroundings. He groans and his head moves, turning to face her.

"Kate…"

* * *

Ok, so the poem that Kate was reading, if you haven't read it before its by Dc Seuss and its called Oh the Places You'll Go. If you haven't read it, go now. Its quite long but its good ;) So how was this chap? is anyone confused? The italics was Jacks false awakening and they take place in the present time. So Jacks car was outside Kate's house but because it was a 'dream' it isn't visible. He was in her house but again because it was an dream, illusion, she wasn't able to see him. It was a false awakening, he was thinking he was there. I hope everyone understood that, if not just ask, I'll explain :D Worth another chap? Thanks for reading and for all those people who reviewed the last chap. Your great! Let me know what you thought, fave lines, anything. Ideas are also welcome, so if you wanted to see something between any of them, just let me know and I can write it in :D Sorry for the long chap, or was that good?

* * *


	3. The Bridge

The Bridge 

"Jack?…." She doesn't believe it at first. She doesn't believe it now. He's pulling at the oxygen mask around his face, she can see his growing frustration as the white bands tangle in his hand. She tries to shout for help, as she reaches over and pulls the mask away from his face with ease, but her voice wont come. Then suddenly she's ushered out of the room, she cant remember how Doctor Williams came in, but she did, and she led her our of the door, she could see her lips moving but couldn't make out the words as she gazed from her to Jack. Then suddenly she'd left her side and she was left in the isolated corridor that seemed to go on forever.

The nurses and doctors now surround his bed and all she can do is watch, and wait. The window she's looking through seems smaller, as she struggles to see what exactly is happening. She tilts her head to see more but of course it doesn't work, it's a subconscious movement and as she pulls away from the window- almost as if she was trying to look at the bigger picture, not a close up version, a nurse leaves the room. She turns and tries to ask what's happening but she hasn't heard and is already down the corridor that's just as dimly lit as the first day she came.

Sighing she sits back down on the row on cushioned seats and waits.

* * *

Apparently he can see visitors and for a brief second she contemplates just leaving and going home; her son his waiting, but it just doesn't seem right, after all they've been through together she owes him this.

The door creaks open and she sees his head turn swiftly; he doesn't say anything at first, she doesn't move from the door and she knows all he can see is her shadowed figure. The room is unusually dark, the blinds down and with the only light coming from the corridor she knows he doesn't recognise her.

Taking a few steps forward though and it seems that everything comes back to him, every memory of her, every scent, every touch. He looks away; ashamed, but not sorry. Then the words are falling out of her mouth, and the words make a sentence and the sentence an impact as his face turns back, crumpled, and he looks so young and lost. So she repeats them;

"Why did you do it?...why did you jump?" Her words are more forceful this time, not a jumbled mess, that was racing to get out. She _needs _an answer, an explanation, a reason.

His head turns slowly, his eyes met hers, locking in a forceful glare and she knows he doesn't want to tell her, she knows he has changed and this is not the same man that talked so easily on the island. But, to her surprise he does speak, the words are dripping with truth and honesty and she turns away. She cant face it, she knows it's the truth but she also knows that with it comes lies. She knows there has to be a balance between these two things, and there is. For she is the lie and he is the truth, but its hard coping with it, and it shows on him, on his actions. Who'd have thought a lie was so easily kept?

She stares for a few seconds and sighs, he turns away again, her head is in her hands and the room is silent, just the ticking of the outside clock disrupts the peace, but still, its too quiet for her and that only makes her go over his words.

"_Why did you do it?...why did you jump?" _

"…_because were living a lie…Aaron's not your son, were not the only survivors. We left people behind and I-I was supposed to save them all! I was supposed to convince people that the boat was safe and it was- it was our way home. Kate, we have to find them." _

"Kate…Kate!" His voice breaks her thoughts and she turns to him, words waiting on his lips but she cant look into his eyes. They were supposed to leave. "We _have _to find them, Kate. Kate? We have to do this….are you even lis-"

"But they don't want to be found!" She's practically screaming the words now. Why cant he understand? Why cant he see what she sees; a life, a fresh start?

The door opening breaks her thoughts and the first thing that does come to mind is Aaron, and that's when she knows that he's wrong. She is that little boys mother, she loves him like a mother. She walks towards him and although she wants to fight the thought of not giving him that kiss on the cheek, she does it anyway. "Goodbye Jack" Her words are simple, the stone cold look on her face says it all; this _is _goodbye.

He nods and now he realises that he was too stubborn, he was always to busy and he now does realise that still; he doesn't have anything to live for. He doesn't have her. He cant do it without her either, he cant find them alone, because he isn't the hero. In the worlds eyes, she is.

* * *

She hears that he's gotten better and has been realised from hospital, she doesn't call or even think of calling. Neither does she visit or even think of visiting. The only thing she does do is nod at the car that sits across the road when she's taking Aaron to school. Its never there when she comes back, but someday she would like to think it is. She has a very good coffee machine and before she leaves for the school run she sets two mugs on the worktop just in case. She doesn't know how this started, it still puzzles her as everyday she performs this act, this ritual.

Though only one is ever drank from, and now only one gets placed out, as she herself begins to wake up from the fairy tales that she's never believed in.

He's not going to come. He never was. He never is.

* * *

Its Saturday today, which means no school, but a car is parked on the other side of the road. A person is sat waiting inside of it, is sat contemplating whether or not to come in. Though Kate doesn't know this yet. All she knows is that he's coming. That he says he's coming.

"Hey, that looks good…" Kate bends down to Aaron and ruffles his hair as she looks at the colouring he's doing, apparently deep in concentration as his tongue points out one side of his mouth. "…your doing a great job colouring in the lines"

"….There are no lions" He points out, as his head turns to the sound of the door bell, before turning back puzzled to his colouring. Nope, no lions, just spaceships.

"Okay honey, you keep colouring, mommy has a friend coming" Getting up from her current position, by the coffee table in the living room, she hurries to the door before pulling it back and smiling at the person standing there. "Hi, come on in"

"Thanks, so erm, how's…"

"Aaron? Yeah he's great, he's just colouring…" It feels weird to her, although probably even more to him, and as she looks him up and down, she thinks to herself; he looks good. Better than she expected. She knows it hard to start again, but he seems fine. "So …how do you like your coffee?" She glances sideways at the man now leaning against the worktop, words rolling effortlessly off his tongue as she picks up the large pot and pours the black mixture into the mugs.

"_Black, no sugar" He speaks although he knows she'll never hear him. She cant, and its not her fault. He's the only one to blame. _

"I heard about Jack…I'm sorry y'know I di-"

"_Like me? Yeah, I know" He smiles to himself. He can listen in on every conversation and no one will know, but there are still some he doesn't like to hear. Like the ones on a Friday night, when she puts Aaron to bed and returns back to the empty living room. Just her and the TV that screams blaring noise out, but she likes it like that, it drowns out her sobs. He also hates the ones when he hears her wishes and all he can do is kick himself that he didn't make them come true. He wasn't her fairytale. _

"Sawyer please, I don't want to talk about it" She smiles as she hands the mug to him and he simply nods. He understands. Aaron immediately runs in, clutching his colouring book with both hands before proudly showing off the masterpiece.

"Wow!" Kate gasps, "You did a great job colouring in all those lines"

"There are no lions! There are no lions!...Just spaceships" Aaron shouts, looking up at Kate, face scowled before stomping out. Kate rolls her eyes at Sawyer, who is grinning at the little boy.

And now this really isn't an illusion or a dream, he really is asleep, in which he will be forever, never dreaming or never waking.

They say the reason why someone comes back from the dead it for unfinished business; a restless soul. And he is. He's supposed to fix this, to make it better, but now, for some reason its harder than before. Its personal and he cant unattach himself from the person; from her, as soon as he's made her whole again. He has to watch over her, to make sure that she's safe and cared for. And he could have done this, if he didn't…but he did, and he supposes this ended were it began; the bridge.

* * *

_He doesn't sway this time, he doesn't even try and make sense of what he's about to do, but he does let that lingering fear in, but just before it goes and he steps down- which he doesn't want to do, he falls. _

"_One… two… three… four…" He doesn't hear his body hit the pavement with the most haunting thud and crack, but the women on the bridge does and every time she closes her eyes, she sees him stood counting. Then she blinks, and he's gone. Her voice breaks as she runs to were he once stood, cursing herself for closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds. She cant bring herself to look down at the mangled and broken body that lies motionless. But as she walks away, her legs shaking and mind racing, she does think to herself; this really did end were it began. The Bridge. _

* * *

Ok, I know you probably all hate me now :P But there was nothing going on between Sawyer and Kate. I promise. It was to say that they found the islanders. But if you're a skater, you can always wonder ;) So…that's the end. How was it? Yes Jack jumped off the bridge and died, I know, but nothing ever ends happily ever after does it? Any questions don't hesitate to ask, I will answer the best I can. Thanks to everyone that has read and who has reviewed this. Your great :D


End file.
